Si eres escritor y Si eres dibujante
by DannyRed
Summary: Stan y Kyle han sido mejores amigos de toda la vida pero ahora tendrán que ponerse en los zapatos del otro por un día entero para poder salvar el mundo del manga y el anime. Es por ello que cantarán una breve canción para poder aprender más del otro y saber lo que se siente ser escritor/dibujante. Una transformación, una canción y una misión. One-Shot.


**¡Hola, chicas! Bueno, aquí les traje un One-Shot un poco Style (aunque son más amigos que pareja xD) de este fic me inspiré cuando estaba viendo la película "Barbie la princesa y la estrella del pop" (Si, aun veo las películas de Barbie xDD es que el rosa es mi color favorito) por cierto, anoche, después de haber hablado con mi pareja sentimental, no pude dormir bien por culpa de la estúpida tormenta e_e ¿Será el fin del mundo? ¡Nah! xD prefiero un apocalipsis zombie *O* Ok, no ._. Sólo espero que les guste este One-Shot (¡Barbie! xD)**

**Canción: si eres princesa/si eres estrella (recopada la canción pero esta será de una forma distinta xD)**

* * *

Stan y Kyle no sabían qué hacer. Habían sido mejores amigos de toda la vida y ahora estaban en un tremendo problemón del cual no tendrían simplemente.

—¿Ahora qué haremos?—Preguntaba Stanley demasiado preocupado y casi dándole tics nerviosos en el ojo izquierdo como a Tweek.

—Debemos transformarnos—Sugirió Kyle mirando a todos lados, verificando que ningún guardia los estuviera persiguiendo.

Stanley había abierto los ojos; totalmente shockeado. Si, eran los super mejores amigos pero esto ya era el colmo de males, ¿Transformarse? ¿Y si de pronto los descubrían? ¿Y sus identidades qué? ¿Su reputación? Era una mala idea, además de estúpida.

—Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ser un escritor—Comentó Stan, volcando los ojos con reproche.

Kyle seguidamente le sonríe con algo de simpatía. A veces su mejor amigo era tan complicado, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ponerse en los zapatos del otro por un día? Ahora había que tomar riendas al asunto. Así que lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta un libro gigantesco. Stanley sigue demasiado confundido.

No entiende todavía hasta que Broflovsky empieza a cantar.

**_Si eres escritor, muchos libros tú leerás_**

**_Si eres escritor, las reseñas tú amarás_**

Stanley se había quedado maravillado al leer un hermoso libro como de cuento de hadas.

**_Todo lo necesario anotarás_**

**_Los diálogos aprenderás_**

**_Y nunca te olvides de una buena narración_**

Ahora más o menos, Stanley comenzaba a aprender pero de a poco. Kyle seguidamente lo guía hasta las escaleras a la vez que bailan y cantan; yendo hasta su alcoba. Le muestra sus útiles.

**_Si eres escritor, una pluma cargarás_**

**_Si eres escritor, una historia debes de terminar_**

**_Y nunca decepcionar a los lectores_**

De un momento a otro, Stan comienza a tratar de escribir alguna que otra historia en la libreta del pelirrojo pero este último la cierra abruptamente antes en el último instante antes de seguir continuando.

**_En tu libreta siempre anotar_**

**_Si eres escritor, miles de libros venderás_**

**_Si eres escritor, a una editorial conocerás_**

**_Con los lectores muy amable_**

**_Actuar maduro, ser responsable_**

**_Y el hilo de la historia nunca perderás_**

Después de haber cantado, Stanley ya estaba aprendiendo; demasiado maravillado. Ahora llegaba su momento de enseñarle a Kyle así que comienza a cantar a la vez que carga un block de hojas.

**_Si eres dibujante, un block de hojas cargarás_**

**_Si eres dibujante, miles de obras apreciarás_**

Repentinamente el azabache comienza a dibujar el hermoso paisaje junto con el atardecer. Kyle sólo miraba el dibujo con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta; muerto de la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

**_Nunca perder el toque_**

**_Siempre andando con buen porte_**

**_Y mantener un excelente contacto visual_**

Kyle, por su parte, lo mira confundido pero entiende lo que quería decirle cuando Stanley lo agarra de la mano y lo invita a observar miles de cuadros magníficos que muchos artistas hicieron antes de fallecer.

**_Si eres dibujante, la naturaleza tú amarás_**

**_Si eres dibujante, un lápiz con buena punta cargarás_**

**_Los colores hay que saber usar_**

**_Miles de estilos tú probarás_**

**_Y tu firma nunca olvidarás_**

El pelirrojo seguía maravillado con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de su mejor amigo. Ahora las cosas serian más fáciles después de todo. Pero eso no lo era todo porque seguidamente, Stanley agarra a Kyle de la muñeca y le muestra un dibujo estilo anime con diálogos al lado.

**_Muchas figuras geométricas tu harás_**

**_Mezclando las pinturas, todo bien saldrá_**

**_Para poner el último toque final_**

Ahora ambos habían aprendido muchas cosas pero ya casi el reloj daría las siete de la mañana así que no tenían mucho tiempo. Enseguida ambos corren y se dirigen hasta una fuente de agua donde se bañan por encima de la ropa; logrando convertirse en personas distintas. Kyle de dibujante y Stanley de escritor; era el plan perfecto.

Ambos cantan en coro lo que habían aprendido del trabajo del otro.

**_Libros leeré_**

**_La naturaleza amar_**

**_A una editorial conocer_**

**_Muchos estilos probaré_**

**_Y las reseñas amar_**

Enseguida se abrazan con cariño y satisfacción; como suelen hacer los mejores amigos. Stanley lanza una mirada fulminante y desafiante a una editorial que se encontraba a lo lejos mientras que Kyle observa de lejos un museo de artes y esculturas estrambóticas.

—Ya estamos listos—Dijeron en un unísono para después irse por caminos diferentes.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Kyle?—Le inquirió su cachorro parlante, un poco preocupado y casi desconfiando de ese plan tan ridículo

—Claro que estoy seguro—Aseveró Kyle, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante—Mira, allá hay miles de personas dibujando anime así que me haré pasar uno de ellos para salvar el manga—Añadió a la vez que cruzaba con cautela una de las puertas de servicio.

…..

—Esa editorial ni siquiera te conocen—Le decía el gato parlante a Stanley a la vez que corrían con fuerza.

—Por eso me haré pasar por un escritor, soy Kyle, ¿Lo olvidaste?—Seguidamente su gata mira de arriba abajo a su dueño y se da cuenta que Stanley ahora estaba disfrazado como Kyle, pelirrojo con pecas surcadas en su rostro y una sonrisa de idiota.

—Presiento que este plan irá para largo—Susurró la gata, desinteresada ya y harta.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot xD lamentablemente no pude alargarlo más porque me dio pereza y sólo quería mostrar la pequeña parte del musical (la única parte que me gustó de la película, LOL) bueno… ¡Bye! Y hasta la próxima jejejeje x3**


End file.
